Episode 64
Slime Time:Library Edition In game Date: Luck 31 - Creation 1 * The gals are awoken from their sleep by [[Sethokesh, The Shard of Daggerspine|Sethokesh]] and [[Necrotaush]], who tell them that they sensed [[Anxucotl]] move over the rooftop while they were asleep. Barkley uses a grappling hook to climb up to the roof and check it out but finds nothing. She casts locate object and discovers the dagger is rapidly moving southward, before finally moving out of range of the spell. * We slep. Vahlka is down to exhaustion 1 and Godfrey no longer has exhaustion. * We wake up early in the morning and Mak-rehe herds us out the door to head to our/Isil's hearing. Upon arrival at the temple we are informed by a temple cat that the hearing has been moved to later that afternoon and that something has happened in the Valley that has demanded the Master's attention. We ask what has happened but the temple cat says that they cannot tell us. * With our morning cleared, we head to the market and resupply on several mundane things. Then head toward the Grand Library to meet with the eladrin scholar [[Kraz'i]] told us about. Vahlka is nervous about being in a Ioun dedicated library but follows reluctantly. * We talk to [[Moondew]], who confirms many of our suspicions about the elf plagues and also tells us that is curable via Greater Restoration. She also tells us that it seems to take about a week to become lethal and contagious and that she believes the only reason the drow have had such issue with it is that they eat their own dead. * She tells us that the only means she knows of breaking dragon's bonds is by the power of the titans, but also says that she does not know where to find them or if such a thing is truly possible. * She also tells us a bit about the [[Dragonblades]]. When asked if she knows if there is any way to sever the souls from the swords she tells us that she is not certain but believes perhaps there are conditions in which it could be done.' * I probably oughta watch this over again and make sure I got all the important stuff. * After bidding Moondew adieu Mak-rehe leads us over to see what the conservators are investigating. Something has been abducting scholars in the library and leaving little trace behind. Olivia and Vahlka search the scene and find a small puddle with a sulfurous smell that lingers with it. After a bit of searching they find another, this one has wet dust congealed in it, despite the library being very clean. * Vahlka asks Barkley to cast locate object and find where there is dust and we follow the trail to a vent in the library's wall. Barkley slips into the vent and finds it leads to a basement and sees a single lit lantern. When she comes back and up the shaft we ask about the basement and are informed it has been blocked off. * Following Mak-rehe's initiative we decide to check out the basement with the Conservator's reluctant permission. We open the door and find a bricked off doorway, Vahlka busts it down and we find a level of the library that's been shut off. There's still a great deal of books down here, most of which seem to be about darker varieties of magic like Necromancy and Blood Magic. We also find a smutty book open next to a lantern. * We follow the sulfur smelling puddles farther into the chamber until we spot a human woman reading a book in a dark chamber. Mak-rehe approaches her and aggressively demands to know what she's doing down here but she kind of blows him off without much concern. He spots a red tendril stretching behind her. * We investigate and follow the tendril along and discover a huge slimy monster clinging to the ceiling. Roll initiative and pause for the evening. = Recording: https://youtu.be/if30W0sP1K8 = = No Chatzy.